Bratfest at Tiffany's real summary, my version
by mangalover16
Summary: Massie dating Chris Abeley. Derrington's way jealous. Alicia over Josh & into Cam. Dylan dumped a guy who only liked her for a bet, he starts 2 like kristen. kristen, why is dylan all mad at her when she dumped him? claire, her lovelife is oficially over
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **this is the real summary of what bratfest at tiffany's is going to be like, but probably not what lisi harrison is going to write. this is how I want it to be

disclaimer- i don't own any of the characters

Massie Block- tired of thinking about Derrington, went and made Chris Abeley her new boyfriend. but Derrington is just a teeny bity jealous...

Alicia Rivera- got rid of Josh and is now going after Cam Fisher. he's bound to be in love with _her_ right? after all, she is Alicia Rivera. and she won't take no for an answer

Dylan Marvil- is in love with Logan Green, who asked her out. is furious when she finds out he only asked her out for a bet, so she dumps him. what happens when Logan starts to like Kristen??????

Kristen Gregory- has a really cute boy that likes her, but why is Dylan so mad when she was the one who dumped him in the first place?

Claire- bummed out every day about her and cam. all they practically do now is fight with each other. matters become worse for her when Alicia says that she's going after Cam now. and Alicia always gets what she wants.

Can the Pretty Committee survive this? Or is this the end of everything they've worked for?

The Clique. The only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.


	2. Chapter 2

**RANGE ROVER**

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 3**

**7:38 AM**

"8th grade is gonna be a blast!! Special privelages and all that!" sighed Claire happily, relaxing back into the comphy seat of the Range Rover.

"You said it!" said Massie, high-fiving her.

"Given!" said Alicia.

Dylan and Kristen were the only one who was actually worried, on the outside of course. "Are you absolutely sure that this outfit doesn't make me look too fat?" Dylan kept asking, pinching her sides like she thought she gained wait between the 3 minutes since she had asked that question.

"What if the homework is soo much harder?" Kristen said, looking worried.

"You look fine! Gawd! What do you think of my new layered hair and left-side bangs?" asked Massie, smoothing her brunette hair, not bothering to answer Kristen's question. Kristen was the only one who even really cared about her schoolwork.

"Love it," said Alicia, flipping her hair.

"Good. Then Chris wasn't lying," Massie said, smiling.

"I still can't believe that you and Chris Abeley are actually a couple now!" squealed Alicia, hugging Massie. Claire tried hard to smile. Massie was the only one with a steady boyfriend now. "I knew I should have trusted Cam," she thought sadly.

"Layne's happy that Chris finally stopped mourning," Claire said, really smiling at that.

"And Chris is looking really good now, since I made him get that Zac Efron hair cut and he's not sad anymore," Massie said.

"Totally!" said Alicia. Suddenly, she turned to Claire and said, "Hey, Claire, you're over Cam right?"

Claire sat up straight and looked at Alicia. "Yeah, of course! I'm so over that guy. I mean, whawt did I ever see in him anyways? He was practically cheating on me," she said, talking really fast. She thought that Alicia meant that she shoudn't mourn and make the Pretty Committee look bad, but...

"Good," Alicia said, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Cause I think he's cute and he's gonna be _mine_."


	3. Chapter 3

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY**

**ORIENTATION**

**8:36 AM**

"Gawd, this is so boring," whispered Dylan. Everyone had to listen to Principal Burns drone on and on about how good it was to see everybody again and that this was gonna be a great year.

Massie widened her eyes and pointed to her pink Motorola Razr. She meant to have a text message conversation. Dylan nodded and flipped open her mint-green LG chocolate phone. The rest of the Pretty Committee took out their phones too.

**DYLAN: **A, ANY CUTE NEW BOYS IN 8TH?

**ALICIA: **I KNOW THERE'S THIS NEW BOY IN 8TH,

BUT I HAVE NO IDEA IF HE'S A HART

**CLAIRE:**WHAT'S HART?

**MASSIE:**HOT, ALPHA, RICH, TONED

**KRISTEN:**U GUYS! P. BURNS IS TALKING BOUT

STUFF W/ BRIARWOOD BOYZ

Massie closed her phone, and looked at Principal Burns.

"Since we have more students, and the Briarwood boys, we need to make some changes around here," said Principal Burns. "First of all, all the single desks have now been replaced by tables that fit two people. So at homeroom, your teachers will announce who will be sitting with who, and whoever your partner is, you will be sitting with them for the rest of the semester."

Everyone suddenly started talking.

"Ehmagawd, I hope none of us get stuck with LBRs," said Massie, shocked.

"Given!" said Alicia.

Claire bit her nails. She hoped she would be with Cam.

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY**

**HOMEROOM**

**9:04 AM**

The Pretty Committee got to homeroom just as the teacher was going to announce who everybody was sitting with. (They stopped by the cafeteria to grab a Frappucino.)

"Ehmagawd, Derrington, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp are all in this class!" said Dylan. Claire's eyes lit up. Maybe she had a chance to be with Cam!

"Okay, settle down everyone," said their teacher, Ms. Kaya, wearing a gorgeous BCBG dress. "I'm gonna say your names and what table you'll be in for homeroom. During other classes, you can sit in whatever table you want with your partner. Okay, let's get started."

The Pretty Commitee didn't pay attention until Ms. Kaya said one of their names.

"Dylan Marvil and Logan Green, third row second table," said Ms. Kaya.

"Who's that?" Dylan sneered, sipping her drink. "Look!" said Kristen. Dylan turned around and gasped. Walking towards that table, was this boy with curly black hair and green eyes with an ah-mazing body.

"That's Logan Green, his dad owns the entire chain of Banana Republic and he transferred here from North Pasadena," said Alicia.

"How do you know stuff like that?" Claire asked.

"I'm a reporter," Alicia said, winking.

Dylan practically skipped all the way to her table.

"Alicia Rivera and Cam Fisher, fifth row first table," said Ms. Kaya. "Noo!" Claire thought in her head.

"Ehmagawd, yes!" whispered Alicia to Massie and walked to her table.

"Kristen Gregory and Chris Plovert, fourth row, second table." Kristen rolled her eyes and walked to her table.

"Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz, sixth row second table." Claire walked sadly to her table with Josh. Josh nodded hello to Claire and sat down. Claire looked at Alicia and Cam and gasped. Alicia was like one inch away from him, and she was laughing and batting her eyelashes like every second. Cam actually looked like he was enjoying it. Claire slid down in her seat.

"Fifth row second table, Massie Block and Derrick Harrington."


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all turned around and gasped at the same time. Massie and her ex-boyfriend sitting together? That spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

Masise rolled her eyes and walked to her table. She was acting all cool on the outside, but really, in her head she was thinking, "Ehmagawd! I have to sit with Derrington???? Ugghh!"

"Hey, Block," Derrington said softly to Massie when she sat down. "Whatevs, Derrick," Massie said coolly.

He sighed. "Look, Block," he said. "I'm sorry for dumping you but you don't have to take out your anger and sadness at me."

Massie stared at him. "I don't care, Derrick. I already have a boyfriend."

Those words shot through Derrington's heart like lightning. "WHAT?" he said, not believing his ears. "Who?"

"Duh! Chris Abeley, a 10th grader. I'm over immature boys like you," Massie said, and flipped her cell phone open to text. She suddenly got a text message from Chris.

**CHRIS: **HEY, MASSIE SUP?

**MASSIE:**CHRIS!!!! I MISSED U!

Massie knew that Derrington was secretly reading her text conversation with Chris. So, she tried to act extra flirty.

**CHRIS: **DINNER, U, ME, ITALIAN ALA ROMANTIC, TONITE. IT'S A DATE?

**MASSIE: **DONE! YAY! CAN'T WAIT, TTYL, CHRIS! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN.

**CHRIS: **LATER, MASS, SAME HERE

"God, I really hate Chris Abeley, what's so good about him anyways? He has highlights in his hair! And Massie never acts excited when _we go out on dates!!!!!!!!!_" thought Derrington in his head, crossing his arms. The rest of the class, he kept sneaking peeks at Massie out of the corner of his eye, but Massie never looked at him once.

Claire spent the entire class staring at Cam and Alicia. Alicia was flirting with Cam 24/7 and Cam didn't do anything about it.

_BRING!!!!_

Claire immediately jumped out of her chair and ran to Alicia and Cam, just in time to hear Alicia run her hand through Cam's hair and say, "Your hair looks so cute pushed back. You should wear it that way."

"Hey, Cam," said Claire, standing in between Alicia and Cam. Cam nodded at Claire. Alicia then said, "Cam, are you busy today? We can go to dinner at Italian Ala Romantic with Chris and Massie as a double date."

"Sure, course I'll go. Can't wait, I'll call you later to make the plans," Cam said, smiling at Alicia, and then walked out of the classroom with his friends. Derrington had already left the classroom angrily and upset.

After Cam was out of the room, Alicia walked over to Massie and squealed, "He said yes!!!" Massie and Alicia hugged each other and screamed quietly. Claire's brain was working fast.

_So Massie must have texted Alicia about how she and Chris are going to Italian Ala Romantic together and then she invited Alicia and Cam, because they think I'm over Cam. Why did I say that anyways? I'm sooo not over him!!!_ Claire thought.

"Hullo? Kuh-laire? Anyone hooooome?"

Claire looked up and saw Dylan poking her in the stomach and staring at her wierdly. "Sorry, spacing out," Claire said, and walked behind them as they walked out of the classroom.

Claire was walking very slowly and spacing out at the same time so she didn't realize it when this boy accidently crashed into her, his books flying everywhere.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sooo sorry!!!" Claire said over and over again.

"It's ok," said the boy. Claire stood up and looked at him.

_GASP_

The boy had piercing jet black eyes and shaggy blonde hair. "Hi," they said at the same time.

Claire giggled. "Hi, I'm Claire Lyons," she said, smiling. "I'm Ethan George," he said.  
"Um, I know we just met and all, Claire, but do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Ethan asked, looking hopeful. "My mom made two reservations at Italian Ala Romantic for tonight for her and dad, but she has to work overtime today, so she said I could go. Do you wanna?"

"Sure! Yeah!" Claire said, a bit overexcited.

"Cool," said Ethan. "I'll talk to you later for plans. Bye, Claire."

"Bye, Ethan."

As soon as he turned the corner, Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee stepped out from around the other corner and squealed.

"Ehmagawd! He's cute!!! And you're going to Italian Ala Romantic tonight too! We can so go together," said Massie.

"Given!" said Alicia.

"Cool!" Claire said, really happy. One, for being on a date with a cute boy, and two, she'll see Cam there and she wants to make him jealous. (Dylan and Kristen were just standing there awkwardly, since they weren't going.)

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**5:42 PM**

"What do you think of my outfit? Is it okay? Do you think Ethan's gonna love it?" Claire asked.

"Uh...," said Massie. She studied Claire's outfit. Claire was wearing a pink and white striped cami with her new favorite white sweater from Nina's Jeans, a white miniskirt and pink Keds. Eww!

"How about you borrow something from my closet?" Massie suggested, walking over to her closet, turning the light on, and putting her arms up in a "ta da!" and like Vanna White from Wheel of Fortune sort of way.

"Uh, ok, I guess," Claire shrugged walking over to Massie. Just then, Alicia walked in and said, "Hey, Mass! Claire! What do ya think?"

"Ehmagawd!" said Massie, looking at Alicia. She was dressed as a pure Ralph Lauren supporter. She was wearing a pink skinny-fit solid Oxford, a white and gold sparkles skirt, white and gold stylish open-toed heels.

But Massie thought she looked better. She was wearing a BCBG black spaghetti strap dress that was slanted at the bottom and came to her knees, and tiny leggings under it, and white open-toed high heels from Jimmy Choo. She had read on BCBG dot com that the little black dress hits the right note of easy, throw-it-on elegance for an instant fashion impact. And besides, BCBG is way _in_ right now.

"Is this good?" Claire said, walking out of Massie's bathroom wearing a cute pink and white C & C dress with almost identical shoes as Massie, and a white headband and Massie's gold tennis bracelet.

"Bee-utiful!!" said Massie clapping. "I give it a 9.5."

"Given!" said Alicia.

"It is okay if I borrow this tennis bracelet right?" Claire asked, fingering the beautiful bracelet. Massi gave a quick nod and then quickly flipped open her Razr.

"Issac? Claire and I are ready," Massie said, and shut her phone.

"Wait! Why aren't I going with you?" Alicia asked, very confused. "Duh! Cam doesn't know Claire's going and Claire wants to see his face when he sees her," Massie said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her new Kate Spade clutch purse.

"Given, of course I knew that," Alicia said, waved goodbye, and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Claire asked, the second Alicia was gone.

"Save the act, don't try and deny it, I know you still have a thing for Cam," Massie said, putting on some more lip gloss.

"What?? No I don't...okay fine I do. How'd you find out?" Claire said, staring at her borrowed bracelet.

"Duh! By th way you talk about him, it's like you're in luh-uve for the first time, and I'm gonna help you get Cam back, even though Ethan's way cute," Massie said. "Plus I think Alicia plus Cam equals no chemisty together."

Claire giggled, nodded, and smiled at Massie.

**ITALIAN ALA ROMANTIC**

**6:58 PM**

"Ready? Alicia and Cam are already here, and will you puh-lease stop obsessing over the fact that Cam might not care if you come? Gawd!" Massie snapped quietly, waiting for Issac to open the door with Chris.

"But-"

"Shut up, Kuh-laire! Just act flirty, kay?" Massie said, and stepped out of the car, arm in arm with Chris Abeley.

"Ready, Claire?" said Ethan, looking good in a black suit and his blonde hair slicked back. Claire nodded and climbed out of the car.

They walked in and saw Chris, Massie, Alicia, and Cam sitting at a table with 2 extra seats, talking and laughing. Suddenly, Cam looked up, gasped and said, "Claire? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Claire said, sitting down next to Massie and across from Cam. "I'm here on a triple date with Ethan George."

"Sup, dude?" said Ethan, sitting down. Cam nodded at him, but kept staring at Claire in her outfit.

After a while, some suddenly called out, "Yo, Cam!!!"

They all turned around and Massie gasped.

"Derrick? What are you _doing_ here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Just hanging, there's nothing wrong with that," said Derrington, walking over to their table, wearing a Strokes tee and red and white basketball style shorts.

"In a fancy diner where you need to call two days before to make reservations?" said Chris, his eyebrows raised. Derrington ignored his comment and slid in between Massie and Chris.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Cam said.

"Just decided to drop in," he said, grabbing a piece of shrimp from the plate the waiter had just delivered.

"Chris, open up," Massie said seductively, getting a shrimp and feeding it to Chris. Derrington quickly grabbed another one and shoved it into his mouth angrily. Claire was awed. She was so surprised that Massie could act so comfortably around Chris when she would never do that to Derrington.

Suddenly Massie caught Claire's eye and Claire understood. She got a shrimp, put the tail in her mouth, and said, "Want a bite, Ethan?" Ethan grinned and went straight for the shrimp, their mouths an inch apart. Alicia was waiting for Cam to do the same to her, but Cam kept staring at the ever shrinking space between Ethan and Claire. That's when he realized that he still liked Claire, but did Claire feel the same way?

After dinner, Cam caught up to Massie, pulled her away, and said, "Massie, I need your help to get Claire back."

Massie looked at Cam's green and blue eyes and said, "Aren't you the guy who wouldn't answer Claire's phone calls and told her to grow up?" Cam nodded sheepishly and said, "But I realized I do like her, but I don't think she likes me anymore? She was _this_ close to kissing that Ethan." He said Ethan like dog poo.

Massie sighed and said, "Fine. This is the plan. You'll come back in our limo, and I'll tell Alicia that I'm going to drop you off at your house after we drop Alicia off. After we drop Alicia, we'll go back to our house and I'll tell Claire that I needed to get something. But the car will have some "technical difficulties" and you'll have to be at my house for a while. Then you'll apologize to Claire and you'll get back together!" Massie smiled brightly at Cam.

"But what if she doesn't take me ba-"

"Trust me she will."

"I want to give her something, but I don't have anything," said Cam.

"I guess I can give you one of my necklaces. I have this one called the Rosey Swarovski Heart Pendant. It has 4 pink Swarovski crystals on each side, and in the middle there's a dangling chain with 3 pink Swarovski crystals and a heart at the end of the chain. I have two of them so I'll give that one to you to give to Claire, but it's gonna cost you something," said Massie.

"Anything," said Cam.

"Tell Derrick to stop stalking me."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**DRIVEWAY**

**8:58 PM**

"Go!" hissed Massie to Cam, as she walked up the stairs to her room to "get something."

"Uh, Claire, can I talk to you?" Cam said, holding the present behind his back.

"I thought you told me to leave your alone?" said Claire, fiddling with her borrowed bracelet. "Please, Claire? Just hear me out," said Cam. Claire walked over to him and croseed her arms.

"I'm sorry Claire, I'm sorry for keeping this huge secret away from you. I just thought that you'd be jealous and you would think something different. Nikki is just this girl who really likes me but I told her a billion times that I like you. Can you forgive me?" said Cam.

"Cam, I'm sorry. I know I should have trusted you but I thought that you were two-timing me! I was just so hurt and upset. Can you forgive me?" said Claire, going closer to him. Cam smilied and said, "Only if you forgive me first."

"Done," said Claire and hugged him.

"Oh, I have something for you," Cam said, and took out the present. Claire smilied and opened it. She gasped and said, "Ohmigawd! Thank you Cam! This is soo beautiful!" They looked at each other, tilted their head at the same time, and kissed each other. Claire thought, "Finally."

After a long time, Claire finally broke away and gasped for air.

"I love you, Claire," said Cam.

"I love you too," said Claire, and they kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECAP://**

"I love you, Claire," said Cam.

"I love you too," said Claire, and they kissed again.

* * *

Then a sudden thought went inside her. "What about Alicia?" she asked.

"Well, I don't like her at all," Cam said. "I was only kinda doing that to make you jealous," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think that's so sweet," said Claire, and hugged him. Cam smiled when a thought went inside him. "What about that Ethan?" he asked, thinking about how much he hated that preppy-blonde-haired-girlfriend-stealing Ethan George's guts.

"Well, we only went out on one date," Claire pointed out.

"So with me and Alicia," said Cam.

"True, but you know how Alicia reacted when she found out that I kissed Josh. How is she gonna act this time?" Claire said, fear filling her up. "Ohmigod, I'm gonna have to move back to O-Town with my fat thighs rubbing against each other the entire way!" Claire cried, thinking about when she first moved to Westchester.  
"I better start packing," said Claire, and she made a step towards the stairs.

"Claire, calm down," Cam said, putting his hands on Claire's shoulders. Claire stopped, and looked into his one blue and one green eyes. "Relax, and take a deep breath,"  
Cam coached. "It'll work out. I know it wwill." Claire nodded and smiled at Cam.

"You're the best."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Claire winced when she pulled her fingers away from her mouth and looked at the damage. She gasped out loud.

"What, Kuh-laire?" Massie asked from in front of her mannequin. She was trying to think of an outfit to "torture" Derrington with.

"Nothing," Claire said.

Massie stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She adjusted the pink beret on her head and walked over to Claire, and sitting down lightly on her bed. "Don't worry, Kuh-laire. Tell Alicia tonight at the sleepover. She'll hopefully understand."

"Sleepover? I thought they were only on Fridays," Claire mumbled. Massie looked Claire in the eye and said, "It _is_ Friday."

Claire shot up straight like a rocket. "_WHAT? _WhatamIgoingtodo? Ahhhh!!!!!!"

"Will you relax? It's not that big of a deal. Alicia's a lot nicer now," said Massie, her amber eyes burning into Claire's skull. Claire tried to smile but she couldn't.

Three hours later, the doorbell rang and Alicia came in, smiling brightly and looking more beautiful than usual. "Heyyyyyy. Ehmagawd, I'm still high on Monday night's ah-mazing dinner!" she said, setting her Ralph Lauren bag on the floor. Massie glanced at Claire from the side of her eyes and she saw her franctically scanning her fingers for something to bite. Massie rolled her eyes and said aloud, "Ehmagawd, Leesh, that's soo awesome."

When Kristen and Dylan came, they five of them were sitting in a circle on the floor, giving manicures and pedicures to each other. Alicia hadn't stopped talking about Cam for ten minutes.

"And he is just so hawt!" said Alicia.

"Alicia, CamandIgotbacktogetherandI'msosorrypleasedon'tgetmadatme!!!!!!!!!" said Claire, wincing as if expecting a slap. Massie wanted to grab Claire by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. _Never_ give Alicia bad news when she's on a good news roll.

Alicia's face was frozen. Then she smiled warmly. "That's funny. For a sec there I thought you said that you got back with Cam after I said I liked him and after you said you didn't like him anymore."

"I did," Claire squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"Excuse you?" said Alicia, her voice cold and hard.

"I'm sorry, but I love him, and he loves me," said Claire. "Please forgive me, Leesh."

"Mass?" Alicia looked at Massie.

"Listen, Leesh. Stop going after Cam. You and Cam were not meant to be together. Get it? Got it? Good," said Massie, staring directly into Alicia's eyes. Alicia looked shocked, hurt, then calm. "Fine."

Claire's eyes brightened. "You so rock, Alicia!!"

Alicia waved her away.

"I know, you could sooo date Ethan! I mean, he's so cute and you guys would look perfect together!" suggested Claire, thinking she did a good thing. Totally wrong. Alicia's eyes flared in anger and she spat out, "And what the hell makes you think that I want your leftover boytoy?"

"Boooy Toooy," Dylan burped.

No one laughed.

Alicia sighed and offered a half-smile at Claire. "I don't need your help, Kuh-laire. I'm me."

"Yeah," Claire said softly.

"Oh, and by the way, I have gossip worth 500,000 points," she said, grinning slyly. "Though it might be bad for you, Claire."

"Why?"

Alicia smiled and leaned forward. She was so glad that _she _didn't have to deal with this now. "Nikki's moving to Westchester and transferring to OCD on Monday."


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I do not own any of this, Lisi Harrison does. Although if it was me, I would make everything different! everything! Boys wouldn't come to OCD, or Derrington would never have called Massie "immature". Or anything else! sigh Anyways, I'd just like to thank all who reviewed my story and wish you a HAPPY 2008! It's already 2008 where I am right now and the fireworks were just amazing. Okay I'm done. Now you can read the story. **

It was true. It was all true. What Alicia said. The next morning after the sleepover, Claire had practically ran all the way back to the guesthouse. She had to see. She had to see now.

She ran in, not even bothering to kick Todd in the shin, and not even bothering to answer her parents when they asked her how the sleepover went. She didn't even bother to give them the answer she always gave them- the simple one word answer- Awesome.

All she could think about was Nikki. _Nikki._ The girl who had destroyed her life and almost drove her into teenage insanity. She opened her bedroom door, and almost fell over her chair in an attempt to push the power on button on the computer. She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently as she waited for the computer to boot up. When it did, she immediately went up to her favorites list, and clicked her mouse on the first entry there which read- Nikkiyuck!

She had checked it everyday to see if Cam had contacted Nikki and if Nikki said something. She's checked it everyday for the whole summer but nothing new ever came up. Now it did.

_Name: Nikki-can-maybe-be-Fisher-but-for-right-now-has-to-be-Dalton_

_status:overjoyed!!!!!!_

_OMG! OMG! OMG! MY PARENTS RULE! My dad's company just transferred him over to Westchester, where he lives! And I'm transferring to Octavian Country Day School, where that once girls-only school has been made into a girls and the Briarwood boys school! So I'm going to be in the same classes as him hopefully! I know he said to never to contact him, but that obviously can't apply since we're going to be at the same school. And this, Cam's going to fall for me, big time. (updated 1 day ago)_

Just then, the computer let out a small ding! sound.

**MASSIEKUR: **U KNOW U COULD HAVE USED THE COMPUTER IN MY ROOM

WOULD'VE BEEN FASTER

**CLAIREBEAR:** OH.

RIGHT. I KNEW THAT.

**MASSIEKUR: **WHATEVS. SO WHAT'S THE NEWS ON THE CAMP TRAMP?

**CLAIREBEAR: **IT'S ALL TRUE :(

**MASSIEKUR: **DON'T WORRY. SHE'S GOING DOWN

G2G. COME TO MY ROOM BEFORE SCHOOL SO WE CAN

PICK OUT AN AWESOME OUTFIT

**CLAIREBEAR:**K. THX.

_MASSIEKUR_ has sighed out.

* * *

Massie clapped her hands and said, "Done! The camp tramp will back down and worship your Calvin Klein flats." 

Claire giggled and spun around in a circle. She actually felt pretty for once. She was wearing this beautiful Harkham Printed Silk Top in Soil that was edgy and cute. (After all, bold prints are way in.) It was silky soft mauve with a scenic unicorn and bird print, had adorable lace, contrast stitching and ruffle on chest and back, a back slit and button closure, and it was 100 silk. That was paired along with black harem silk pants, white Calvin Klein flats, and she carried Massie's white and gold Juicy Couture patent leather bag. Her blonde hair had been worked on for hours and hours, and finally, her blonde hair looked glossy and she had small curls at the ends. She was loving it. She finally saw why the Pretty committee took their appearances so seriously. She felt gorgeous, and she was totally confident. Nikki who?

"9.8," Massie said triumphantly. All the others gasped. No one had ever gotten that high before. No one except Massie, that is. Claire beamed at everyone. This was going to be awesome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Stand up straight," Massie ordered. Claire did.

"No slouching, remember."

"Don't bite your nails! One, it's disgusting. And two, we just gave you our com-puh-lete Pretty Committee spa makoever. With manicure and pedicure," snapped Massie. Behind her, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan nodded solemnly in agreement.

Claire sighed and said, "This is driving me insane. She hasn't shown up yet and Cam isn't here yet either. What does that mean? Uuugh!!"

Massie rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "I give up. Good luck, Kuh-laire. But you'll do ok, I guess. We're off." And with that, they all left in the direction of the cafeteria, leaving Claire to stand by the front door by herself. She was close to biting her nails again when she saw Cam and the rest of them coming closer. They were all wearing their soccer shirts over regular shorts. Cam looked adorable at usual. She almost melted when Cam looked up, met her eyes, smiled and waved at her. Claire watched as he said sommething to Derrington, Josh, Chris, and Kemp, and then ran up to Claire.

"Hey, you," he said. Claire inhaled deeply, smelling the smell of Drakkar Noir that was Cam Fisher. "Hey, you," Claire smiled back, kissing him on the lips softly. She could feel Cam smiling and kising her back.

Claire was deciding whether she should open her mouth and welcome a French kiss or not when a girl practically ran at them, stepped between them, and hugged Cam.

"Cam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said, smiling brightly at him, while Claire was trying her hardest not to drop her jaw in shock at the bravery of the girl, who had to be none other than _Nikki_.

Nikki looked way different from the picture of her myspace. This time, she had many stripes of blonde hilights dyed into her straight black hair (Claire bet she worshipped Miley Cyrus if she even copied her hairstyle), along with bangs that went down to her long, dark eyelashes. She was wearing a light-blue Hollister cami layered underneath a pink one-strap Abercrombie tee with the words "Cutie with a Bootie" on it, denim miniskirt with a big sparkly tan belt with jewls on it, black tights, and knee-high black boots from Payless. _She really was a camp tramp. _

"Nikki?!" Cam's eyes widened.

"Yeah!!!" she said overly perky. Claire's eyes narrowed. She hated Nikki even more now.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here in Westchester?" asked Cam, his voice sounding dull much to Claire's delight. Nikki's mouth formed into a slight pout and she said, "Daddy's job transferred him here. Isn't that so awesome? We can be together now!"

_Gag me_.

"Nikki, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Claire," Cam said firmly, pushing out of Nikki's embrace and putting his arm around Claire's waist. Claire filed at NIkki (fake smile) and said, "Hey."

"Whatever," said Nikki, giving Claire the once-over. Claire tried not to grin as she saw Nikki's face turn to jealousy when she saw Claire's outfit.

"So, Cam, give me the tour of OCD plllllllllease," Nikki fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sorry, can't, class starts soon, and besides, aren't you one year younger than me?"

"Well, technically I'm half a year younger than you but-"

"So you're still in seventh. Well we're in eighth, and I can't be late for class. Gotta go. Bye." And he muttered a "Let's go" to Claire, and they walked to their homeroom, unaware of the daggers Nikki was shooting at Claire behind her back.

_So that's Claire Lyons_ Nikki thought. _I didn't know Cam liked...blondes._ (**A/N- sorry all you blondes! i mean NO offense) **_Look at them all buddy buddy. So adorable...males me wanna puke. She sounds like a real bitch if you ask me. Then there's Cam, who totally gave me the brush-off. But how adorable did he look?? Ohmygawd. So hot! I love him so much, and he's with _her._ Cam didn't even say "see you later." He said "Bye." Ugh! What's so good about Claire? She looks like a total knock-off. One thing's for sure though. I'm not the kid I was in summer school. I've grown. And I'm not letting Cam get away. He's mine and mine alone._

* * *

**A/N- sooo...what'd you think? Next chapter will be focusing mostly on Massie and Derrington and then the next chapter will probably be Dylan and Logan. I've been neglecting them. Then after that, it will be Cam and Claire again :) **

**special note: please go visit my page and read the special news bulletin please! it's very important! and finally, **

**Reviews make me smile! **


End file.
